


The Witching Hour

by RiRiPuddinPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), I made another story even though I have one that's unfinished, Multi, Oops, Shuichi is a Witch, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiRiPuddinPie/pseuds/RiRiPuddinPie
Summary: One trip to the local library later and he was completely enthralled in the subject. He found it fascinating, both the history and the practice itself. Shuichi had taken an interest in the different parts of witchcraft, from the different types of witches to the meanings of different herbs and crystals, he just couldn’t get enough. He read book after book, learning the basics and meaning behind the different moons and colors of candles. When Shuichi walked through the door with a stack of books on witchcraft, his uncle almost dropped his coffee, though he was supportive of Shuichi’s new interest, even if he was a bit bewildered by it.That was the day Shuichi Saihara secured his future as the Ultimate Witch
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey! So, I know that I have another unfinished book, but I really wanted to write down this idea! Basically, it's another talent swap fic, but this time they have completely new talents, not just swapped. I also made this book more fantasy, so the whole thing is about witches and magic and stuff because why not! I will add more to this later and actually explain the pedants and whatnot, but for now, here is a list of their talents and the names of their pendants! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love Your Weirdest Weirdo,
> 
> RiRi

Shuichi Saihara - Ultimate Witch (Keeps his talent a secret and goes as the Ultimate Private Investigator instead)  
Pendant/Spirit - The Curious (Shuichi calls her Tomoko or Moko)

Kaede Akamatsu - The Ultimate Violinist  
Pendant/Spirit - The Music

Rantaro Amami - The Ultimate Archeologist  
Pendant/Spirit - The Explore

Kibo Iidabashi (He’s human) - The Ultimate Robotic Engineer  
Pendant/Spirit - The Machine

Kokichi Oma - The Ultimate Musical Actor  
Pendant/Spirit - The Deceive

Korekiyo Shinguji - The Ultimate Sociologist  
Pendant/Spirit - The Humanity

Kaito Momota - The Ultimate Astrologist  
Pendant/Spirit - The Universe

Angie Yonaga - Ultimate Art Critic  
Pendant/Spirit - The Artisan

Maki Harukawa - The Ultimate Hitman (Hitwoman?)  
Pendant/Spirit - The Harm

Himiko Yumeno - The Ultimate Performer  
Pendant/Spirit - The Show

Tenko Chabashira - The Ultimate Hapkido Master  
Pendant/Spirit - The Fight

Miu Iruma - The Ultimate Electrical Engineer  
Pendant/Spirit - The Technology

Kirumi Tojo - The Ultimate Child Caregiver (she is not an assassin using the caregiver talent as a cover)  
Pendant/Spirit - The Care

Gonta Gokuhara - Ultimate Ecophysiologist  
Pendant/Spirit - The Nature

Tsumugi Shirogane - Ultimate Desiner  
Pendant/Spirit - The Seamstress

Ryoma Hoshi - ???  
Pendant/Spirit - ???

Here is a list of their talents and pendants! Basically, their "pendants" are different pieces of jewelry with spirits bound to them. Well, there not exactly spirits, there more a bit more powerful than that, but they did in fact used to be alive (that's for later though, it's important to the plot!) so it's easier to explain them like that. The one you will hear about the most is Tomoko, or the Curious because she is the spirit bounded to Shuichi's pendant. I'll try to explain this AU more later because I know that a tad bit confusing, but I was wanted to somehow make this whole thing more magical! I also tried to make their talents at least a bit similar but still different, but yeah! That's that!

(Hello hello! I decided to change Kokichi's talent because I didn't really like what his talent was before, so I took moon_is_made_of_geese's suggestion and made him the Ultimate musical actor. Hope you guys like it!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, i-its fine” Fidgeting nervously, Shuichi tried to reassure her, but then quickly remembered he had no idea who she was. “So, um, w-who are you?” She blinked at him, a look of realization washing over her face. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet, huh? How silly of me, no wonder you look so uncomfortable. I’m the Curious, but you can call me something else if you’d like, I don’t mind.” Shuichi nodded a bit to himself and then did a double-take. He looked at her skeptically, not believing that ‘the Curious’ was her name. When she noticed this, she let out a soft laugh. “Yes, that’s my name. But, as I said, you can call me something else if you’d like. Anyway, I’m sure you want to know why you’re here, right? If I’m being honest, I just wanted to read with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So, this is sort of a backstory I guess? This is when Shuichi met Tomoko (the Curious) and when he decided to learn more about witchcraft! btw, I know a very limited amount about witchcraft, so a lot of it is made up. I hope you like it!
> 
> Love Your Weirdest Weirdo,
> 
> RiRi ♥

_ “Hey...uh, hello? Shuichi? Shuichi Saihara?” _

_ Shuichi’s eyes snapped open, confused and alarmed as to why someone was in his room at this time of night, though, when he sat up he found that he wasn’t actually in his room at all. Nervous, he looked around, hoping to find out where he was and how to get out. All around him were shelves filled with dusty books along with piles of them on the floor. He was sitting at a wooden table, more books haphazardly scattered around and left open. They seemed to have been picked at random, some being about fairy tales and different fantasies while others were about advanced math or physics. Shuichi cringed and the unorganized state of the library, wondering how anyone could do anything in such a messy space. It was only when he heard an amused and slightly nervous chuckle that he noticed the girl walking over to sit across from him. _

_ “Ah, sorry about this. I’ve been meaning to clean the place but I keep getting distracted.” She looked older than him, about 16 years old if he had to guess. Her short and curly midnight blue hair framed her porcelain face, round glasses perched atop her button-like nose. Behind the glasses were bright golden eyes, and glimmers of a bright blue could be seen when the light hit them just right. A calm expression was painted across her face, soft pink lips curled into a gentle and kind smile. She was wearing a navy blue sweater with a black pleated skirt that stopped right above her knees, and navy knee-high socks. Her voice was soft and somehow managed to calm him down, even if it was just a bit.  _

_ “Uh, i-its fine” Fidgeting nervously, Shuichi tried to reassure her, but then quickly remembered he had no idea who she was. “So, um, w-who are you?” She blinked at him, a look of realization washing over her face. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet, huh? How silly of me, no wonder you look so uncomfortable. I’m the Curious, but you can call me something else if you’d like, I don’t mind.” Shuichi nodded a bit to himself and then did a double-take. He looked at her skeptically, not believing that ‘the Curious’ was her name. When she noticed this, she let out a soft laugh. “Yes, that’s my name. But, as I said, you can call me something else if you’d like. Anyway, I’m sure you want to know why you’re here, right? If I’m being honest, I just wanted to read with you.”  _

_ Shocked, all Shuichi could do was look at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape. “So, what kind of books do you like? I like anything, really, but I have a soft spot for mystery novels” she asked while searching through the different books sprawled out on the table. Before he could answer, she handed him a Sherlock Holmes book. “Here, this one good, I think you’d like it, you seem like a logical and analytical person.” Shuichi hesitantly took the book out of her hands, still not quite trusting her despite the calming and friendly aura she gave off. “T-Thanks.” She smiled at him and went back to reading her book. He sighed and somewhat reluctantly started to read. _

_ They sat in comfortable silence for a while, the only sound being the crinkling of the pages. Despite his better judgment, Shuichi enjoyed sitting with the girl. It was so calm and peaceful, and he felt so relaxed as he got lost in the pages of his book. That was until the gold-eyed girl broke the serene silence with a particularly puzzling question. _

_ “Hey, Shuichi, what do you think about witchcraft?”  _

_ Shuichi was not expecting that. Honestly, he didn’t know much about the practice, just basic knowledge. He looked up at the girl, and she was staring right back, curiosity clear in her eyes. “I don’t, uh, have an o-opinion on it, I g-guess? I-I don’t know m-much about it, s-so…” He trailed off at the end, shrinking a bit under the girl’s intense gaze. After a moment her gaze softened, a soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “You should learn about it, I think you’d be good at it. Well, it’s about time for me to let you go. I’ll see you later SaiShu, I look forward to reading with you again.” She stood up and looked around the table for a minute before she picked something up and handed it to him. In his hand was a pendant shaped like a magnifying glass, a shimmering yellow gem in the shape of a question mark within the frame. “If you ever need me, hold this and call my name and I’ll be right there. Until then.” Before Shuichi could ask any more questions or even get a better look at the item she handed him, everything went black.  _

_ When he opened his eyes, he was back in his room, his alarm going off telling him that it was now morning. He almost smacked himself for how stupid he was, of course, it was only a dream. He went to go turn off his alarm when he noticed the weight in his right hand. Confused, he looked at what he was holding, and almost felt his soul leave his body. In his hand was the same pendent that the girl from his dream had handed him. After a moment of staring at the mysterious object, he thought that it might be a good idea to research a bit about witchcraft.  _

_ One trip to the local library later and he was completely enthralled in the subject. He found it fascinating, both the history and the practice itself. Shuichi had taken an interest in the different parts of witchcraft, from the different types of witches to the meanings of different herbs and crystals, he just couldn’t get enough. He read book after book, learning the basics and meaning behind the different moons and colors of candles. When Shuichi walked through the door with a stack of books on witchcraft, his uncle almost dropped his coffee, though he was supportive of Shuichi’s new interest, even if he was a bit bewildered by it.  _

_ That was the day Shuichi Saihara secured his future as the Ultimate Witch _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wanted to add Shuichi is 6 or 7 years younger than her in this chapter, so that's why he says she looked older than him. Ok, bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds himself trapped inside a locker and meets 3 new Ultimates in an abandoned school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So in this chapter, the story actually starts, like, there in the school and stuff. I also wanted to let you know that I changed Kokichi's talent to the Ultimate Musical Actor instead of the Ultimate Rebel (suggestion by moon_is_made_of_geese, once again, thank you!) because I think it fits him better and it works well with the story. One more thing, I sincerely apologize for my poor description skills, I'm really bad at describing people's appearances, so it might not be that good, sorry! Anyway, here's the story and I hope you like it!
> 
> Love Your Weirdest Weirdo,
> 
> RiRi

Shuichi opened his eyes and was met with pitch-black. It took him a moment to understand just what was going on, and by understand, he meant freak out. His breath caught in his throat as he started to frantically feel around the space he was in, trying to figure out where he was. He was familiar with waking up in strange spaces in his dreams (courtesy of Tomoko, or ‘the Curious’, who sometimes forgets that it can be quite alarming to wake up on a beach and is too immersed in a book to realize the panic she was causing him) but this was nothing like that. Even if Tomoko would forget that he didn’t enjoy waking up in a random field instead of her messy library, she does remember that he wasn’t a huge fan of enclosed dark spaces. After another moment flailing his arms around what he assumed was some sort of box, the door of the said box flew open and he fell onto his knees.

“Oh! Ah, are you ok?!” He jumped at the voice, letting out an undignified yelp as he looked up with wide eyes. In front of him was a girl with honey-blond hair, a worried expression on her face. She was wearing a pink dress with music notes on the bottom and music note clips in her hair. One of them looked familiar to Shuichi; a clip made of some sort of pink jewel, though he couldn’t recall where at the moment. Another noticeable detail about her was that on her back was a backpack in the shape of a violin.

Clumsily, Shuichi stood up and pulled at the brim of his hat. “Ah, s-sorry, I guess yo-you kind of s-startled me.” The girl gave him a bright smile, hand gripping the strings of her backpack. “It’s no problem! I get why you would be nervous in a situation like this. Anyway, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Violinist! It’s nice to meet you…” She trailed off at the end, looking at him expectantly. “Oh, um, I-I’m Shuichi… Shuichi S-Saihara. I’m t-the Ultimate Private I-Investigator. I-It’s nice to meet you too, Akamatsu”.

Kaede’s eyes lit up “You’re a detective?! Great! That will be really helpful in finding out how to get out of here!” Shuichi fidgeted nervously and nodded, feeling somewhat bad about lying. Though always lied about his talent, he didn’t necessarily like it. But lying about his talent and saying that he’s a private investigator was better than being cast out as a weirdo for being a witch, so he went with that instead.

 _“You know, the longer you don’t do or say anything, the more awkward things are going to get SaiShu”_ Shuichi snapped out of his inner monologue and was both thankful and annoyed at Tomoko for that amazing tidbit on social interaction. He looked back over to Kaede to find her looking around the room and a soft sigh escaped his lips. _“Wow ‘Moko, where’d you read that, because I know you're not much better than me.”_ he replied sarcastically, getting a scoff in return. “U-Uh Akamatsu? M-Maybe we should look around and i-investigate the pl-place?” Kaede turned around and gave him another bright smile. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! Who knows, maybe other people in here know something!” Shuichi gave her a shaky smile as they headed to the door. _“Hey, the wire on the window could be easily removed, so whoever put us here doesn’t intend to keep us locked inside, at least not for long anyway. Not to mention we’re in a school, so while I don’t have any concrete evidence, I doubt you and Mrs. Matsu are the only ones here.”_ Shuichi hummed quietly at Tomoko’s words, thinking them over. She was right; while the spiked red wire on the windows was intimidating, it would be quite simple to take off if they were careful, so whoever put them there's main objective isn’t keeping them in the school. However, this doesn’t mean that there isn’t something stopping them from leaving, it’s unlikely for them to kidnap some kids only to let everyone walk right out. He also doubts that someone went through all of the trouble of getting a big abandoned school for two kids, so there are most likely others. Shuichi also noted that whoever put them here didn’t take good care of the place based on the vines growing freely on the walls and floor, and if the length of them and how the place was practically an indoor garden was any indication, it hasn’t been taken care of for a while before their arrival.

“So Shuichi, do you remember how you got here? I only remember a little bit; some black figures grabbing me, but that’s it. I thought maybe you knew something that could give us a bit more perspective?” Shuichi hadn’t thought about it that much, being a bit more concerned with figuring out where they were, but now that Kaede mentioned it, it was a good idea. He didn’t remember much either, about the same as her, but he did remember a car. “Well, I remember a-about as much as y-you do, the only o-other thing I remember was… s-some sort of car, I think?” She nodded thoughtfully for a bit before asking what that could mean. “It p-probably means that we’re n-not too close to whe-where we were, ah, a-abducted from, a g-good distance away, mo-most likely.” Kaede’s shoulder dropped a little at that, but she quickly perked up again when she heard something from one of the classrooms in the hall.

Before Shuichi could tell her that she shouldn’t barge right in because they don’t know who could be in there, she had opened the door. _“Mrs. Matsue should be more careful. We’ve been kidnapped with no idea what our capturer wants; going straight into a room because there was noise isn’t the best thing to do. She could die, you know. Killed by some scraggly man for funsies or whatever.”_ Shuichi agreed with Tomoko but was a little annoyed with the last bit of commentary from her. Her blunt honesty was both a blessing and a curse, he supposes. After a moment of standing warily in the doorway, he entered the room.

Shuichi was expecting some dangerous person to jump out and attack him or something along those lines; he did not expect a short purple-harried boy to be chasing around a taller and uncomfortable-looking boy with white hair. Shuichi stood next to Kaede who had an equally dumbstruck expression on her face before she eventually cleared her throat to get their attention. When both the boys stopped running around and faced them, the white-haired boy visibly cheered up, though he still seemed a bit uncomfortable, and his bright blue eyes were full of relief.

The white-haired boy’s clothes looked almost like metal; a silver shirt lined with light blue accents. He was wearing black pants and had silver shoes, the laces the same blue as his shirt. His worn black gloves cut off at the fingers, and his hands looked a bit rough like he frequently used tools. Shuichi also noticed that on the front of the boy’s shirt there was a brooch. It was made of what appeared to be different dark metallic-gray gears with a wrench on the top made of a blue crystal. If he had to guess, Shuichi would say that he’s some sort of mechanic or someone who deals with machinery.

The other boy was a lot shorter and purple hair that was put up in a small ponytail and got lighter at the tips. He had on a light purple shirt with a weird logo on the front; it looks like it says Dice, but he’s not quite sure. His black denim shorts stopped mid-thigh and had a chain clipped from the pocket to the rim. He had a checkered bandana wrapped on his right arm and few different pins on his shirt too. One of them was a clown mask and another one was what looked like a pin with some sort of slogan on it. He had on a pair of earrings; the one on the right with a few different cards and the one on his left being a dangly earring with dice on the end, the numbers 7, 1, 3, and 5 were made out of glimmering purple gems.

“Oh thank God someone else is here! Please could you tell him to stop making such robophobic remarks!? It’s offensive to the robotics community and he won’t stop no matter how many times I ask him to!” The white-harried boy quickly asked, and Kaede gave a nervous chuckle. “U-Um, hold on a moment, why don’t we all introduce ourselves first, yeah? Then I can help you with his...uh… ‘robophobic remarks’, ok?” She asked, somewhat uncertainly. The white-haired boy got a bit embarrassed and proceed to tell them his name. “Of course! I’m Kibo Iidabashi, the Ultimate Robotic Engineer! I apologize for not introducing myself first, that was rude of me.”

Kaede was about to respond before the sorter boy promptly cut her off. “Awww, no fair! I want to introduce myself too!” He said energetically, bouncing a bit on his heels. Shuichi could tell that Kaede was a bit annoyed with the boy, but let him introduce himself anyway. “Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate Rebel! I run a group of over 10,000 members and were dedicated to destroying the government!” Kaede looked shocked and started to ask why he would want to destroy the government and what kind of talent it was when Tomoko started to speak. _“...he’s lying; that’s not his talent.”_ Shuichi was confused when he heard Tomoko, not just because of what she said, but because of the emotions he could hear in her voice. She sounded...almost betrayed. Shuichi decided to ask her later, and instead pointed out Kokichi’s lie.

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” He meant it as a statement, but it came out as more of a question. Either way, this got the attention of the others in the room, especially the purple-haired boy. He smiled at Shuichi and jumped up and down a bit. “Wowww! How’d you know!? Can you read minds or something!” He asked with stars in his eyes. “H-Huh? N-No, I ca-can’t read minds. I-uh, I’m Shuichi Saihara, the U-Ultimate Private Investigator.” He replied nervously pulling his hat further down his face. For a moment, Kokichi’s face went completely blank before a small mischievous grin spread across his face. “Well, you got me! I’m actually the Ultimate Musical Actor, but I really do run a group of government-destroying devotees, so mess with me and I’ll get them to destroy you too! Or maybe that’s a lie, y’know, ‘cause I’m a liar? Nishishishi! Anyway. You guys are boring, so I’m going to try to find someone else to mess with.”. He walked to the door, but before he left he turned to Shuichi. “Well, maybe not all of you, nishishishi!”. After saying that, he ran out the door, leaving behind a flustered Shuichi and confused/annoyed Kaede and Kibo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey! If you think that a different talent would fit better, feel free to let me know! I know some of them aren't really all that fitting *cough* Oma *cough* so if you have something else you think would be better for any of them, tell me! Bye Bye!


End file.
